


Hansol...

by JeonghansLongHair



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Her name is Jaehee, M/M, Mingyu is only mentioned, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonghansLongHair/pseuds/JeonghansLongHair
Summary: A puppy follows Hansol home, and Hansol can't bear to part with it. Hansol brings the puppy inside and tries to hide it from Jisoo.(A College AU from Kogami's OTP Fluff Generator)





	Hansol...

**Author's Note:**

> I generated a bunch of prompts from Kogami's OTP Fluff Generator for SVT a while ago and suddenly had the urge to write this one. I'm not that great of a writer so, be warned

God damn it. Why was Hansol so weak? Why couldn't he say no to those puppy eyes? 

A little black and brown dog had followed Hansol all the way from his college campus to his apartment he shared with his boyfriend. It was so cute. It had these big brown eyes and looked so tiny. 

When Hansol first saw it, he had bent down to pet it like any sane human would. The dog had some dirt and mud on it. It made him want to take it home and give it a nice bath. He couldn't take it home with him though. Between Hansol studying at university and Jisoo working all day, there was no way they could take care of an animal. They just didn't have the time. He had left him behind, albeit reluctantly, and went on his way. 

About halfway there he noticed that he had grown another shadow. He turned around to see the dog staring up at him cutely. And then it whined and Hansol almost caved, almost. 

He gave it another few pets before telling it, "You can't come with me. I'm sorry. " And like he knew what he was saying he whined again and pushed closer to Hansol. He still hadn't given in quite yet so he got up and kept walking. He knew full well the puppy would still be following him. He just thought that if he ignored it, it would give up eventually. 

Until he had arrived in front of his building. He turned around and it just stared at him. 

Damn it.

He did exactly what he said he was going to, he immediately took it to the bathroom. After he closed the door safely so the dog couldn't run away, he gave it a bath with only mild difficulty. Then, they settled into the living room. A freshly cleaned dog and a freshly changed Hansol (as his clothes were soaked from his previous activity). The dog cuddled up to him as he started on his calculus homework. 

Right after he finished his Calculus homework and got part of the way through his English homework, he heard whistling and the jingle of keys outside the door. He immediately threw his laptop on the couch and jumped up. He picked up the dog ran down the hall toward their bedroom. Really the only other place to hide the dog would be the bathroom but knowing Jisoo, he would end up in the bathroom before he would end up in the bedroom. Therefore the bedroom was the obvious choice. 

Now you might ask, why hide the dog? In all honesty, Hansol just panicked. He really has no reason to hide the dog, he just.....did. It felt right at the moment. Looking back on it now, it was probably not the smartest idea but oh well. As he set the dog down on the bed and started to leave, the dog jumped down to follow him. In response, he slammed the bedroom door shut before the dog could get close. 

"Sollie? What are you doing?" Jisoo called coming down the hallway. A small whimper could be heard through the door so he sped down the short hall of their apartment to greet him at the archway. 

"Oh nothing. Nothing to worry about at all!" Hansol always was a terrible liar. He didn't even buy that lie. 

It didn't look like Jisoo bought it either judging by the raised eyebrow and the way he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Hansol?"

Hansol just sighed before putting on a smile (an obviously fake one but a smile at least) before trying to distract him, "So, what's for dinner tonight?"

Jisoo knew he would just cave and tell him eventually so he let himself be lead to the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"I guess ramen it is."

"Again? We had that like three days in a row last week." Jisoo pouted.

"Well, maybe you should go shopping more often. Aren't you supposed to be the adult?" Hansol said teasingly while wrapping his arms around Jisoo.

"Sol, your literally 22. You're almost graduating from college. We are BOTH adults."

"True, buuuut....compared to me, you're ancient. And you are the only one who's making money right now."

Jisoo looked mildly offended and Hansol had the decency to look a little bit sorry. But because it was just only a little, Jisoo scoffed and pushed him off. "Get lost."

"But Jisooooo." Now it was Hansol's turn to pout.

"Nope. You called me old." Jisoo said running to the bathroom and locking the door.

Hansol snuck past the bathroom to the bedroom door. He slowly opened it and slipped inside. The dog started wagging his tail and spinning in circles, whining excitedly.

"Shhh. You have to be quiet okay? Can you be a good girl for a little longer?" Hansol put the dog back on their bed and started to pet it. While giving the puppy a bath, he came to realize that it was in fact a girl. 

He slipped out of the bedroom and got down the hall, scurrying into the kitchen, just as Jisoo came from the bathroom. He decided to draw him back to the kitchen, just in case he was going to go to their room. "Hey Josh, was that a yes or a no on the ramen?". 

Instead of a clear reply, all he heard was a muffled, "Hansol!" from down the hall. It's safe to say that when he sprinted at top speed to their room, it was the fastest he had moved in years. Unless we are talking about the last piece of pizza and their friend Mingyu was involved in the situation somehow, that got him moving pretty quick too. 

When he arrived at the room, the dog was sitting next to Jisoo, who had his arms crossed and had Hansol fixed in a glare. "Wanna explain why there is a dog in our apartment?", Jisoo said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Hansol said while walking over to the bed, "Look how cute she is. And those puppy eyes, you know I'm weak." Hansol finished with a whine and a gentle squeeze to the small puppy.

"Hansol...", is all Jisoo says, followed by a moment of silence. 

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. As of now, I've just been calling her it and the dog in my head."

Jisoo sighed deeply and said, "What if she ran away and the owner is looking for her?"

Truth be told, Hansol hadn't thought of that so he just shrugged.

"She is kind of cute..." Jisoo trailed off and Hansol knew that he was already sold on keeping her. 

"So what should we name her?" Hansol asked.

Jisoo looked a little reluctant before he said, "Jaehee?"

"Jaehee..... I like it." Hansol handed the puppy, no Jaehee, to Jisoo. 

"It's fitting right?"

"Yeah." Hansol smiled a small smile looking at the way Jisoo cuddled her to his chest. He already could tell Jisoo was going to spoil her to death.

"We need to get her some food and toys though. And a bed." Jisoo said in that voice people fall into when they are talking to a dog or a baby, "Wanna come?" He switched back to his normal voice and looked to Hansol.

Hansol just shook his head, "I'll stay back with her."

So he did. While waiting he finished his rough draft for his long-forgotten essay that was due soon. 

When Jisoo arrived, it was safe to say that most of their spending money for this month was spent. He came in the door with at least 10 bags, one of which was take out for them to eat since it was already late. 

"Jisoo, isn't this a little excessive?" Hansol asked taking some bags from him. 

"I'm not done yet. I still have a few more things to bring up." Jisoo said as if it was normal to buy 50 toys for your dog on the first day you got them. Hansol sighed and took the bags, setting their food on the living room table. He looked through the bags briefly and saw that the majority was toys, as expected, there was also a brush AND a comb, a kong, several kinds of treats, a few cans of some wet food, a couple of bowls for food and water, a mat to go under said bowls, among other miscellaneous pet items they would probably never use.

Hansol grabbed a few toys and opened them. He let Jaehee choose between the hotdog that squeaks and the tug-of-war toy. She chose the squeaky hotdog with no hesitation. 

From outside the door he heard a shout of, "Sol, can you get the door for me."

Hansol ran to the door to find Jisoo holding a dog bed that was probably too big for her along with another bag and a large bag of dog food under his right arm. "Soo.... this is too much."

"I know but I couldn't help it." Jisoo said with a grunt followed by the thump of food on the ground and the bed and bag being sat down more carefully. 

They quickly got Jaehee's water and food set up before sitting at the living room table to eat dinner while watching bad drama reruns. 

"You're already more in love with her than you are with me." Hansol whined when Jisoo allowed Jaehee to lay on his lap instead of Hansol's head, which is how their nights usually went. 

"Nah, it's a different kind of love." Jisoo stated as he pulled Hansol closer for cuddles.

And if that dog ended up being the most spoiled dog in the history of dogs, then..... Well that's another story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad and was slightly enjoyable to read. Leave me some constructive criticism so I can (hopefully) improve. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
